Dave
Dave, labeled The Germaphobe is one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Davesquare.jpg RRBack.jpg Biography The nice and normal guy. He's a nice and normal and straight forward guy without even a whisper of crazy. Wait, do you consider hypochondriacs and germaphobes crazy? Oh. Then maybe he's a little crazy. Dave can be kind of uptight, and tends to over think things which makes him a bit of a burden during physical challenges but he learns to loosen up episode by episode. He gets credit for being a "total wild man" just because he so occasionally tosses out a sarcastic/offhand comment that turns out to be a so-crazy-it-works solution to whatever problem his team is currently facing. When Dave was in diapers, he would turn his nose up at anything that wasn't produced. Only all natural baby food satisfied this picky eater. He didn't start walking till seven, since he refused to even crawl. He didn't like getting his hands dirty. Dave has been afraid of germs for all his life. He carries around disinfectant with him wherever he goes. Dave's father runs a hand sanitizer company, and has filled his son's head with endless amounts of fear of germs everywhere. Becaise of this, Dave has been a very dependant person, clinging to his parents whenever something rocks the boat of his life. He's quick to find new people to cling too, liking the support, but being a bit too brash to admit it. Dave is easily intimidated by others, and is what you would call a "crybaby". Dave's generally wimpy, but hopes to settle the score with the universe by competing in Total Drama Revenge Of The Do-Over. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Dave arrived in a helicopter with his teammates, the Radioactive Rats. There, Dave befriended Candace and Colton. Dave found refuge with Candace during the chaos that ensued during the first challenge in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. In Teaming With Toxins, Dave was pointed out by Colton to be a liability with Candace. To toughen them up, he sent them in the forest for the challenge. Dave considered allying with Colton, believing every leader needs a "yes man". In Scaling Walls And Scary Falls, Dave finds himself terrified of the grime during the challenge and has a panic attack. He's quieted and calmed down by Candace, who shows him enough kindness to completely captivate him. Not returning the feelings, Candace unintentionally leads Dave on. Dave spends the next few challenges trying to get her attention, especially in Ice, Ice, Baby and Finders Creepers. Candace's new friendship with Sugar helps her to stand up to Dave, which mortifies him, and angers him to the point of eliminating her. Dave brags about this achievement in Backstabbers Ahoy. Angered by the misogynist implications to Dave's reasoning for eliminating Candace, Jasmine lightly injures Dave, but wins the challenge for the team. Dave heals fast for The Runaway Model, and feels remorse for what he's done. Candace returns for a cameo as a fashion show judge. There, the two talk about their "relationship". Dave apologizes and even convinces Candace that he means it. Candace forgives him, giving Dave closure, allowing him to play out the rest of the game as an honest person with integrity. When A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste comes around, his team loses and is forced to voluntarily eliminate someone. Dave steps forward, believing that of everyone on his team, he deserves the prize the least. He leaves the island, missing the people, but not the environment. Gallery Appearances *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Dave has yet to outrank Leonard, Sammy, Topher, Scarlett, Max and Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters, Dave has yet to outrank Krystal, Constance, Colton, Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner, Nicole, Harrison and Jack. *He has never competed against any other generation. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Radioactive Rats Category:TDRDO Contestants